


Forget The Past

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot alternate ending to the horrible 1989 film adaption of The Phantom of the Opera. Yes, the one  with Robert Englund as Erik. Where Erik doesn't sing. And there is time-traveling. And a deal with the devil...literally. Oh, and it's also the one where Erik doesn't wear a mask. He's a serial killer who skins his victims and sews their skin onto his face to cover his deformity. Basically, the one where New Line Cinema uses a classic novel as an excuse to write a horrible 80's horror movie.<br/>It's a re-post from 2006. I was seventeen-years-old in 2006. Don't judge too harshly.<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget The Past

Author's Note: I will repeat what I said in the description for this story. This is a re-post of a story from 2006. I was seventeen-years-old in 2006. This is not a masterpiece, but unlike a lot of stories from that year, this one, at least, makes a little bit of sense....and I didn't butcher the English language too badly. If you are brave enough to keep reading at this point...enjoy...hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera...happy now Wattpad lawyers? I didn't want to own this version anyway...

_________________________________

CHRISTINE'S P.O.V.

"What do you choose, love or music?" Erik advanced on me. He gently pulled my face to his and after a brief struggle, I let him kiss me softly on the lips.

When he pulled back I looked into his eyes. I realized that I had never done that before, taken the time to really look at him. In his eyes, I saw all the pain of the world, a deep loneliness, sadness, love...rejection? My heart ached... I had put that look there. I was no better than him, in fact, I was worse. I ran after glitz and glamor and a life full of emptiness when I could have had it all. Love, music, a man who would and had killed for me. Richard would never have done that. I made a choice right then and there to right the wrongs of the past.

I ran my hands gently over the newly replaced flesh of his face, he closed his eyes giving into the gentle caress. I kissed him again softly but passionately.

This time, I was the one who pulled away. "Why can't I have both?" I smiled.

He gasped "Christine...I...what...you're serious?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I've been running from love for far too long Erik."

His face still held a look of disbelief "You'll stay with me...forever?"

"Forever Erik, I'm yours." I again kissed him softly "For as ever long as that may be."

Erik softly began to sing "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share with me each day each morning, anywhere you go let me go too, love me that's all I ask of you."

"Erik you don't have to ask me to love you I already do...that was beautiful." I had tears running down my face.

"I wrote it for you...back then. Everything I write is for you Christine." As he said this Erik's face contorted in pain and he fell to the floor clutching his face.

"Erik!" I screamed and ran to his side. "Baby what's wrong?" I panicked I just realized my love for this man I couldn't lose him now that I'd found him.

The face of false flesh peeled back and fell to the floor revealing the same perfect image that it had just masqueraded as. Erik relaxed a moment then just as I thought he was okay he gripped his right hand. A ring of fire encircled his ring finger. Once the fire vanished I noticed that the ring, a symbol of Erik's pact with the devil had gone. As Erik lay on the floor exhausted from the pain, it hit me.

"Erik" I hugged his shaking form to my breasts "Your free...the curse is broken."

Mustering all his strength Erik looked up at me and kiss my lips. "I love you Christine...marry me?"

I started crying again, that seemed to be happening a lot lately "I love you too Erik, of course, I'll marry you."

I helped him up off the ground and put him to bed. I laid with him that night, realizing my life would never be the same and I was happy with it. I had the love of a wonderful man, a man I was to marry, yep I was happy.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Erik!" I yelled through are home in the New York countryside. "Do you have Jason?"

"No love, haven't seen him." yep he had him. I balanced mine and Erik's eight-month-old daughter Lilly on my hip and walked from the kitchen to the music room. Sure enough, there sitting on his fathers lap was Jason, our three-year-old son.

"Haven't seen him huh?" A raised an eyebrow

Erik looked at the small boy with black hair and green eyes that were on his lap with a look of mock surprise. "How'd you get here?" he asked Jason's reply was just to giggle.

I shook my head "Jason go get washed up for dinner." I told the small child.

"K Mama," He said a climbed from Erik's lap and ran out of the room, no doubt to create a water park in the hall bathroom.

I made my way over to the organ where Erik was sitting working on the finishing touches of a new musical that was to be based...loosely off our life.

Erik softly kissed my lips as he took Lilly from my arms cradling her like she was the most precious gift from God. He treated both our children with the utmost love and tenderness. He was simply amazing, I frowned thinking of what I had done to him in the past. I had once thought life with this man would be nothing but blood and murder, when in reality it was a life of love, music, laughter, and family, a family he was very eager to expand.

He nuzzled my neck "Your dwelling on the past again love" Did I mention he always knew what I was thinking?

I smiled slightly "Can't help it when I think of all the time we missed because of my stupid fears I just want to Punjab lasso myself."

"Forget it, it's in the past. I love you" He kissed me a kiss that promised more once the children were down for the night. Lilly picked that moment to let herself be heard.

"I think it's time to feed the kids." Erik laughed.

"Yeah I believe it is" I stood and Erik did the same. As he was walking out of the music room with Lilly I caught his arm.

He looked at me questioningly. I kissed him again "I love you too."

 

FINIS


End file.
